heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Bride (episode)
'Ghost Bride '''is Episode 88A of Hey Arnold! and is part of the 5th season. Summary A group consisting of Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Harold, Stinky, Eugene, Sid, and Curly are passing by the cemetery. Sid brings up the story of the Ghost Bride. Curly wants to tell the story, but the kids all agree that Gerald is a better storyteller. Gerald begins to tell the story of a women who was in love with her fiance and was going to marry him. On their wedding day, the groom never showed up. It turned out that the reason why the groom didn't show up was because he fell in love with the bride's sister. The groom wound up marrying the bride's sister a day later. The following night, the bride put on her wedding dress, went down to the basement, and grabbed a large, sharp axe. The bride went over to her sister's house and cut her sister and her ex-fiance to pieces. When the police arrived, they found the bride sitting in the rocking chair humming the wedding march. The bride then commited suicide by jumping out the window. She was buried in the city cemetary (her name is revealed to be Cynthia Snell.) Every anniversary of the murder/suicide, the ghost bride returns to the graveyard looking for more victims. Everyone claps for Gerald, but Curly interjects saying that he could have told a better story; he also states that Gerald left out the fact that tonight was the anniversary of the ghost bride and angrily leaves. The group all agrees to meet at sundown at the cemetary. Helga asks what time the group should meet and is told that it is a boys only thing. She is infuriated and rushes home and finds an old white dress and plans to pretend to be the ghost bride to scare the boys. That night all of the boys show up at the cemetary. As soon as they enter, Helga locks the door behind them. The boys check out Cynthia's gravesite, but then, decide to go home, thinking that the legend isn't true. When they return to the front gate, they find the locked door and panic, thinking that Cynthia Snell really has risen from the grave as her undead alter ego and picked them to be her next victims. Arnold calms everyone down and leads them to the north gate to see if that is open. As the boys are walking through the cemetary, Harold begins to hear the wedding march. Arnold once again tries to calm the group down, but things only get worse when Helga (as the ghost bride) stands on top of a tombstaone brandishing a hammer. The group flees toward the north gate, but Helga secretly closes it and locks it. She then makes the gate shake to scare the boys even more. While the boys are struck with fear trying to think of a way to get out of the cemetary, Helga appears yet again to chase the boys away. Helga snickers at the fact that anyone can believe in a ghost bride. After she finishes that sentence, the sound of the wedding march is heard and the real ghost bride makes her presence known by standing on a tombstone behind Helga. Helga screams with terror and runs away. Helga eventually catches up to the boys and confesses that it was her and that she was just joking and there is a real ghost bride. The boys are furious at her and refuse to believe her until the ghost bride appears right behind them. The whole group runs away and takes refuge in a tomb. The ghost bride continuously circles the tomb waiting for a chance to attack. Minutes pass and Arnold decides that he should at least try to leave and get help. Gerald decides to go with him. Arnold and Gerald leave the tomb and the ghost bride comes into view; they duck into the bushes. As the ghost bride passes Arnold takes notice of something and follows her. The ghost bride picks up a hammer and begins hacking away at the tomb door. Just as she gets the tomb door open, Arnold walks up to her from behind and takes off her veil, revealing, who else but Curly. The group is aggravated at Curly, who explains that his reason behind performing this stunt is because he wasn't able to tell the story. Sid suggests that they should lock him in the tomb and leave him; everyone agrees and they gang up on Curly. As the group is leaving the cemetary, Arnold reveals that he knew it was Curly becasue as he walked by, Arnold took notice of his red striped socks and knew thats what Curly was wearing earlier that day. The group leaves the cemetary and also leave Curly trapped in the tomb. The episode ends with Curly hearing the wedding march being hummed and asking if it's Helga. He then screams madly and the episode ends. So more likely, this humming is from the actual ghost bride. Trivia *The moment when Arnold notices Curly's red striped socks when Curly was dressed up as the Ghost Bride and unmasked him is known as a "Scooby-Doo moment". This is when the gang from the ''Scooby Doo show retrace clues and events from during an episode and unmask the monster. *Helga and Curly both got revenge on the others in the same way but for different reasons: Helga got revenge for the boys not letting her come to the graveyard and pulled ghost pranks on them but saw Curly dressed as the Ghost Bride and proved she pulled all the gags, then the real Ghost Bride was unmasked as Curly because he wanted to tell the story. *This episode has Scooby-Doo gags all over it: Helga shuts the south and north gates making it look like a ghost actually did it and shook the north gate by ropes and the axes that Curly and Helga were using were mallets disguised as axes. Plus, when Arnold noticed the socks the 2ND Ghost was wearing were Curly's proving he was the Ghost Bride and when Helga confessed she scared the boys and when Curly was unmasked and said why he did the same thing that Helga did, to her and the boys. Video thumb|300px|left See Also Quotes from this episode Category:Episodes